1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparel and more particularly to protective headgear for the retarded.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The severely mentally retarded, or those persons with severe motor disabilities, are constantly in great danger of injury to the head. This injury may come about inadvertently because the person is incapable of controlling his movements and is thereby subject to falls and injuries from striking objects while falling. Additionally, among the severely retarded, it is not uncommon that the person inflicts injuries on himself by, for example, repeated striking of the head against hard objects or the poking of fingers or other sharp objects into the eyes. The under chin area and the eyes are, thus, particularly vulnerable to injury among this class of individuals.
In today's society the predominant, current theory is that all persons, if at all possible, should be in a conventional environment and should not be restricted in their movement.
Institutionalization is, therefore, in disfavor and committment to an institution is on the decline. Since many of these people are injured or cause injury to themselves if left unattended, there is now a greater need than ever for a type of protective headgear which will protect the wearer from injury while unattended. Furthermore the helmet, additionally must be constructed so that it is exceedingly difficult for the individual to remove the helmet himself.
While there are helmets on the market to protect boxers, wrestlers and other sports figures, this latter type of headgear is not suitable for the retarded for a variety of reasons, including the ease with which it can be removed by the individual, the lack of adequate padding and contouring under the chin and the general lack of faceguards designed for long periods of wear.
There is therefore a need for a protective helmet for the retarded which provides adequate chin protection.
There is also a need for a helmet which is not readily pulled off the head by the wearer.
There is finally a need for a suitable face cover which allows free breathing and ventillation but is suitable for long periods of wear.